jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Airplanes Rap
airplanes rap (feat. hayley williams and prod. by joeysidefire, from the album: Superhero, for 2017) info is coming soon... JWTM (feat. Hayley Williams from Paramore) "Airplanes Rap" (Prod. By JoeySideFire) Intro (JWTM): Have you ever wanted for your wish to come true? Well it will come true, just wish right now And all your pain will go away, I'll be sure of that Chorus (Hayley Williams): Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky Are Like shooting stars??? I could really use a right now (x3) Bridge 2x (JWTM): Dreamin' (everywhere I go, people find talent then I'm up for the show) Of fallin' (everywhere I land, coast to coast to find a million or a billion grand) Verse 1 (JWTM): Yo, I started my life as a little boy Nicknamed, Lil-Joey, at the time, playing droids 8 years old, rapping extra fast, stayed outdoors Till' the time to get inside for my homework Needed education, lack on graditude, Parks of Recreation Them other people waiting for Joey, rapping at the station But I couldn't, had a deadline that I had to finish up In Albegra for a test that I almost failed on, so moved on Stayed on focusin' for the task at hand But that's just something all these people won't understand I live my live as Joey cause he's livin' so grand Runnin' so fast kinda stuck on quicksand Never mind that i'll be passed other planets Out of the national state, gotta be in Kansas Over the ocean into another campus (another campus) Ten stars hit dream but the planets where I land it Chorus (JWTM & Hayley Williams): Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky Are Like shooting stars? (shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now, wish right now Wish right now (Wish right now 3x) Bridge 2x (JWTM): Dreamin' (everywhere I go, people find talent then I'm up for the show) Of fallin' (everywhere I land, coast to coast to find a million or a billion grand) Verse 2 (JWTM): Still doing business as in Xtreme McPhilly's way Bout' to hit extremeness, but when am I gettin' paid Makin' sure that I'm not the head of state Gotta stay focused now, changes on the gradebook Till' I hit the next morning, after that was on stage Surprisingly a superstar, look at what I made Paparazzi's in the corner, people, now I'm gettin' chased Gotta live the dream, never livin' fake Guess I should be famous now, I'm just gettin' started Rise up the deals, sooner or later, songs are charted Kinda insane on the edge just livin' regardless Pushed through every limit, and no other can charge it Synced to my music, and I always joined it Fan population is continuing to grow Popularity is the last thing Joey's gotta show The only thing that shockin' is I gotta rock my flow Chorus (JWTM & Hayley Williams): Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky Are Like shooting stars? (shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now, wish right now Wish right now (Wish right now 3x) Second Bridge (JWTM): And it seems like yesterday, it was just a dream But those days are gone, there just memories And it seems like yesterday, it was just a dream But those days are gone (gone, gone) Verse 3 (JWTM): Let's pretend, Joey here never had enough fame Let's pretend, Joey got Buggz here to make up the flame Pretend, Dark Wroyall was a scorpion, able to inject poison On the rest of the universe and after that Joey was just normal Pretend, that he's in pain, screamin' out the name "Joseph had true business, why did I ruin his fame?" Pretend, people threw tomatoes, at Joey's face And that it was a disgrace to his race, livin' like a rockstar Lookin' in the mirror, unnoticed my bad style Saw a demon escape my head, the Earth is full of villains I guess rumor has it that I won't be Joey forever If I was flyin' to the sky lots of things are better Signin' out to victory givin' you this letter Xtreme McPhilly hit the Grand Marshall actin' all clever Till this day, Merginn kinda pulls the lever Good luck on Friday the 13th, now who's feeling better? Chorus (JWTM & Hayley Williams): Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky Are Like shooting stars? (shooting stars) I could really use a wish right now, wish right now Wish right now (Wish right now 3x) Outro (JWTM): JWTM (JoeySideFire!) Hayley Williams! Airplanes Rap is amazing! Deuces to BOM Network! Wish to all y'all a goodnight! Wish, wish right now Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Album Songs Category:JWTM's Promotional Songs Category:Featured Hayley Williams Songs